Vendetta
by hatibi
Summary: Tienen una venganza que concretar, alguien a quien matar y otro a quien rescatar. El camino que deciden recorrer estará lleno de odio y temidos encuentros, pero también teñido de dolorosos recuerdos de un amor pasado. DrHr, dejen reviews.
1. Lo encontramos!

**Hola! he vuelto con un nuevo fic! **

**Me inspiré mientras leía un fic por ahí, pensé ¿por qué suelen pintar a Hermione como una chica dulce, suave, frágil y casi débil, entonces pensé en crear una imagen de Hermione más adecuada a la época, las chicas somos valientes y osadas hoy en día y capaces de grandes odios, tanto como de grandes amores...**

**La Venganza**

Hermione Granger se encontraba en su oficina, en el último piso del lujoso edificio ubicado en Wall Street, el corazón de Nueva York; estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, mantenía su vista fija, clavada en un diminuto pergamino que sostenía en su mano. Sus marrones ojos tenían un brillo oscuro que hacía presagiar un desastre. Llevaba su castaño pelo recogido, y su sencillo atuendo jamás hubiese hecho suponer la acaudalada posición que en ese momento esgrimía. "United Corporation" era su empresa, una empresa dedicada a las telecomunicaciones, había logrado construir su imperio en tan solo tres años, a costo de grandes sacrificios, y de una dura carrera en la que había tenido que demostrar ser despiadada y cruel, y su vasto intelecto le había venido a bien en sus propósitos. Pocos conocían la identidad de la dueña de las empresas, ella prefería mantenerse en el anonimato, había planeado cuidadosamente cada detalle de su vida y de lo que sería, su venganza.

Apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

-Melissa, dile a John que le necesito aquí en una hora- le espetó, con una voz que no admitía réplicas.

Era conocido el pésimo humor de la dueña de las empresas y se sabía que no debías cruzarte en su camino si su desayuno no había sido el adecuado. John Marple era su asistente personal, Hermione delegaba en él grandes responsabilidades que le permitían mantener su anonimato, aunque tras todas las negociaciones, estaba ella moviendo los hilos, como si de títeres se trataran, conquistaba una meta y siempre estaba lista para la siguiente.

El joven era ambicioso, tenía un aire latino en sus facciones, extremadamente intuitivo y astuto, cualidades que habían hecho a Hermione elegirle como su mano derecha. Pese a ser exageradamente codicioso, John Marple era leal con su jefa hasta los huesos, la admiraba profundamente y la amaba en secreto, nunca había conocido a una mujer igual, tenaz, soberbia, franca y fría, cuando de negocios se trataba. La verdad es que tenía un genio de rayos, pero hasta eso a él lo enloquecía, sin embargo mantenía una actitud parca y distante frente a ella, éso, era parte de las exigencias del cargo.

Hermione cogió el móvil que tenía a su lado, se había distanciado enormemente del mundo mágico, sólo mantenía algunos contactos que le eran útiles y que había logrado en su época de auror. Marcó un número que conocía a la perfección y esperó a oír la voz al otro lado. Cambió su habitual tono autoritario, a uno que se asemejaba más a la Hermione Granger que su amigo muy bien conocía.

-Harry-respiró para calmarse-le hemos encontrado, ésta vez, no escapará- y una pequeña lágrima agónica, surcó su mejilla.

-Hermione ¿estás segura que quieres continuar con esto?-

Su voz se volvió a endurecer – sé lo que quiero y sé adonde voy¡me arrebató todo!- tomó una bocanada de aire para calmar su genio- Harry, si quieres bajarte, ahora es el momento, después no podrás volver atrás-

-sabes q no lo haré, Hermione- la chica sintió un gran alivio en su alma al oír su sincero apoyo – estaré contigo hasta el final, es lo que prometimos hace 3 años y si ahora es el momento, terminaremos lo que iniciamos…-esperó un minuto para que la chica pudiese asimilar que tendría su soporte, pasase lo que pasase; pero debía sugerirle lo que consideraba correcto – sólo que creo que sería mejor que esto se lo hubieses dejado a las autoridades, el ministerio te hubiese respaldado, yo mismo hubiese liderado las…- y fue cortado abruptamente por la voz sólida de Hermione.

-esto es algo entre él y yo, lo sabes…no volveré a dejar en las ineptas manos del ministerio, algo tan importante- ya no podía controlar su mal talante.

-Hermione-susurró Harry al otro lado, conocía perfectamente los padecimientos de la chica, pese a eso, sentía que la persona que estaba al otro lado del auricular, era una extraña.

-Reservé en el traslador de las 20:00 hrs. –hizo caso omiso del ruego de su amigo-, estaré en Londres esta noche, mañana debemos juntarnos a desayunar-

-Mione- suspiró, él había decidido su camino el día que la encontró perdida y agonizante en un hospital muggle en Francia, había jurado ayudarle en su venganza - será como la vez anterior, en un barrio muggle, no querremos levantar sospechas-

-Ahora ése es tu terreno, Harry, tú debes elegir el lugar, Londres para mi es un gran desconocido, ya no pertenezco ahí.-

-Te llamaré esta noche, para revisar que hayas llegado bien y notificarte los detalles-

-Está bien, yo me encargaré de Neville, está en África buscando una _"famosa"_ planta que se supone la utilizó Flamel en sus experimentos- jamás podría entender la poderosa pasión que esgrimía el auror, en lo que a herbología suponía; sin embargo, ése era un punto fuerte de su labor, nadie conocía las propiedades de las plantas mágicas y no mágicas como Neville Longbottom – tú debes contactar a Ron-

-así lo haré, Hermione – y el Harry adolescente brilló como desde hace mucho no lo hacía a través de sus verdes ojos – lo haremos - concluyó, lejos quedó el precavido adulto en el que se había convertido.

Guardó su móvil en un cajón y luego tomó un pergamino para garabatear una escueta nota. Se la pasó a la lechuza marrón que descansaba en el alféizar de su ventana, esperando la respuesta y le depositó unos knuts en la bolsita que le colgaba en su cuello.

John apareció a la hora convenida, su esbelta figura se ciñó en el umbral de la puerta hasta que ella le hizo una seña para que entrase.

-John, necesito que te hagas cargo de las empresas por un mes, estaré fuera de Nueva York… en este sobre están las instrucciones, sólo si es algo urgente podrás contactarme en este número – y le entregó un pequeño papel con un número de móvil escrito, y un sobre perfectamente doblado – quiero que las negociaciones para absorber esa empresa en México queden concretadas, no necesitamos a todos sus trabajadores, elige sólo a algunos para que sean la cara de la empresa y así evitaremos las murmuraciones; y no olvides las exportaciones a Oriente, el mercado en ese lugar es incipiente.- le dijo, casi sin mirarle, mientras continuaba revisando algunos papeles sobre su escritorio.

- Srta. Granger, se hará como usted ha dicho – guardó un pequeño silencio, antes de continuar – pero hay una junta con los accionistas la próxima semana, deberá decirme qué espera de mí, usted es quien siempre las preside, se extrañarán de no encontrarle-

La chica desvió por un minuto la mirada de sus papeles y clavó sus firmes ojos en la atractiva tez canela de su asistente – no me defraudes, John, tú bien sabes lo que debes hacer y decir, espero que estés a la altura de este nuevo desafío – y por un pequeño segundo, desconfió de su fiel y escrupuloso asistente. Sosteniéndole la mirada le entregó la carpeta negra en la había estado trabajando hasta ese minuto – aquí encontrarás el tema que debes tratar con los accionistas, revisa bien los detalles, quiero que todo salga perfecto – y le hizo una pequeña seña para que supiese que debía retirarse, ella quería estar a solas.

Harry seguramente contactaría a Ron, los 4 se habían separado como estrategia para la venganza que habían concebido en el fondo de su alma, el dolor los unía. Ron tenía un partido importante al día siguiente, lo había leído en "El Profeta", era un partido en Noruega. Sabía que aún así, el chico asistiría a la cita, volverían a verse.

Se dirigió a un armario que se encontraba en su oficina, murmuró un complicado hechizo para abrirle y del último cajón sacó una vasija... necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, tanto tiempo esperando ese momento…. se había alejado deliberadamente del mundo mágico, refugiándose en el mundo muggle, simplemente se había esfumado; cada paso que habían dado hasta ese minuto había sido bien planeado, calculado fríamente, concebido para un fin; y ese fin estaba cerca. Aproximó la vasija a la mesa que estaba en el centro de unos hermosos sofás de cuero negro, y se sentó; acercó la varita a su sien y sacó una delgada línea plateada que dejó caer en la vasija, su pensadero. Quería recordar el inicio de su pesadilla, el momento exacto en que su vida había dado un giro y se había puesto a merced de su verdugo…en el borde de la vasija, flotó un papel que llevaba un título que leyó.

-La misión – murmuró Hermione - todo empezó cuando acepté esa misión.- y suspiró, no pudo evitar volver a imaginar la tranquila vida que seguiría llevando en Londres, si nunca hubiese aceptado ese trabajo.

**Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo, espero que les guste este capítulo. Espero sus reviews**


	2. La Misión

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling, pero la historia si es mía...**

**Lamento el retraso del capítulo, pero este fic me ha costado más estudio, he tenido que revisar hasta el árbol genealógico de los Black! uf! de todo un poco, como podréis apreciar en la historia, espero que les guste, si está muy compleja, me dicen y la aliviano un poco...**

La misión

Harry se encontraba de pie, mientras revisaba las fotografías de los rostros más buscados en el mundo mágico, colgando de las paredes de su oficina. Se sentía extraño dentro de esa oficina, atrapado; prefería mil veces el trabajo en terreno, ésa era su área, luchar, perseguir, atacar...estar tras un pequeño y lúgubre escritorio, definitivamente no era para él. Las cosas habían sido diferentes cuando aceptó el puesto de auror en jefe, la guerra se cernía sobre ellos como un gran manto oscuro y no se detenía bajo ninguna circunstancia; sin embargo, su victoria sobre Voldemort había tranquilizado las cosas, y si bien, por un lado, se sentía satisfecho de su participación, ahora se sentía encadenado bajo las paredes del Ministerio.

Le enfurecía la idea de que varios mortífagos seguían libres, que habían engañado a la comunidad mágica con una actitud de falso arrepentimiento o con "ingenuas" declaraciones de haber sido víctimas del maleficio imperius, como si de un largo sueño hubiesen despertado…tenía que aceptar que en pocas, casi escasas ocasiones, esto era cierto; pero en la mayoría de los casos, había sido una burla, según su lapidario juicio, a las muertes y a las memorias de quienes habían dado su vida en el campo de batalla.

Estaba ansioso por la reunión que pronto tendrían… los aurores a cargo de las diferentes secciones, se reunirían con él, dentro de los próximos minutos y ésta vez él tenía pistas que sabía lo ayudarían a meter en Azkaban a quien él consideraba el autor de la muerte de su máximo mentor, Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago que el mundo mágico hubiese conocido.

-Pensé que venía tarde- dijo Ron, a la vez que abría la puerta-creo que me apresuré un poco.-

Harry guardó silencio, aún de espaldas a la puerta, esperaba por el resto de la cofradía, la puntualidad era importante en sus reuniones, para él, no había tiempo que perder.

Se sintió un suave golpe en la puerta, y entonces él se volteó, a la vez que Ron se incorporaba para abrir la puerta nuevamente.

-Hola-saludó la suave voz de Hermione, al unísono con la voz de Neville que venía tras ella.

Hermione tenía 25 años, y a su haber contaba con 5 años oficiales en el cargo de auror para el ministerio y de 2 años antes, de silenciosa lucha contra Voldemort, junto a sus mejores amigos y bajo las órdenes de la Orden del Fénix; era respetada y querida por la comunidad mágica. Su frágil y descuidada imagen concordaba con la ingenuidad y entrega que ella mantenía en cada una de las tareas encomendadas.

Neville, más seguro de si mismo en este instante, había desarrollado una complexión recia a causa de la lucha; sus marrones ojos transmitían calidez y valentía, había tenido un puesto trascendental en la derrota contra Voldemort y esgrimía con orgullo la capa negra con borde escarlata que identificaba a los aurores del ministerio.

Ron, superaba en altura a sus compañeros, su mirada dulzona e infantil, irradiaba a su rostro un aire de puerilidad, que se oponía diametralmente a las frías destrezas estratégicas de las que hacía gala en cada cometido en el que participaba.

Harry recorrió con sus verdes ojos los semblantes de sus amigos y compañeros de lucha y les sonrió, resucitaban en él las emociones y los sentimientos vividos en una de sus mejores épocas de vida, en un lugar alejado de los Dursleys, en Hogwarts…

-Bien- dijo al fin – sólo faltan Luna y Ginny, sé que se han incorporado recientemente a nuestro staff de trabajo, pero necesito sus opiniones…Luna sigue siendo aguda y certera… y Ginny es osada en sus elucubraciones – explicó suavemente.

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, Harry sacó de su escritorio una carpeta azul:

-bueno-dijo con voz segura- Ron y Neville ya están al tanto de las últimas investigaciones que nos han llegado, y no es de desconocimiento de nadie las extrañas circunstancias de la muerte de Bathsheba Babbling – hizo un pequeño silencio, sabía que para Hermione era difícil aún hablar de la muerte de la que había sido su profesora de runas, en el tiempo que asistió a Hogwarts logró tomarle un gran aprecio a la exigente maestra. – "El Profeta" se encargó de que todos nos enteráramos de los signos que tenía en su cuerpo, pero no se les permitió publicar esto – y sacó una fotografía del interior de la gruesa carpeta para pasárselo a sus amigos – como pueden observar, su cuerpo estaba intacto, sin el más mínimo asomo de lucha, por esto podemos deducir…-

-que murió bajo el aveda kedabra-interrumpió Ron, haciendo una mueca de asco al examinar la fotografía y entregándosela lo más pronto a Neville, como si la fotografía le quemase en sus dedos.

En la fotografía podía apreciarse una mujer completamente desnuda, avanzada en años, que yacía sobre una alfombra; la rígida postura de sus brazos, completamente estirados ( en un ángulo de 90º en relación a su cuerpo), llamaban la atención; su faz descansaba en la mejilla izquierda, pero sin duda, lo más extraño era el crepitar verde de las llamas, que en su bajo vientre mostraban un símbolo, había sido diseñado con un complejo hechizo, lo que parecía una herradura cuadrada, donde uno de sus lados parecía ser más corto que su paralelo.

Hermione mantenía sus gestos contritos mientras revisaba la fotografía y agregó al comentario de Ron.

- Es "Uruz", la runa que utilizaban los celtas en el 1500 a. C., la misma que tenían grabada los otros cuerpos que hasta ahora hemos encontrado… significa "La Fortaleza"…he investigado y al parecer, los antiguos shamanes la utilizaban para referirse a los templos que poseían, aunque existen otros estudiosos que argumentan que éste símbolo era utilizado para referirse a una persona extremadamente poderosa y sobreviviente…sobreviviente de la muerte…-

- Luna ¿quieres agregar algo más?- preguntó Harry.

La exquisita sensibilidad que poseía Luna, la había hecho merecedora del respeto de sus compañeros a sus juicios extravagantes, la verdad es que habían aprendido que muchas veces ella tenía razón en sus rarezas.

- Yo tiendo a creer que se refieren a "una fortaleza"…- sacó un mapa pequeño y arrugado del interior de su capa, donde tenía marcado los lugares de todos los asesinatos –si se fijan, al unir los puntos de los 6 asesinatos que hemos encontrado hasta ahora con las mismas características, aparece la forma de una flecha inconclusa – Hermione ahogó un pequeño bufido de escepticismo, acorde con su personalidad, a ella le costaba creer que pudiese ser válido algo que no encontrase establecido en un libro, sin embargo, era capaz de reconocer que su amiga Luna había acertado con su extraño razonamiento, la mayoría de las veces anteriores. Luna continuó mostrando con su varita su dibujo a medias – tengo la sospecha que es una hermandad que se está expandiendo, y que para mantenerse ocultos han ideado una forma para comunicarse con quienes quieran unírseles, burlándose del ministerio y de nosotros, dejando unas señales en nuestras propias narices; pero que sólo los magos que reúnan los requisitos que ellos necesitan, puedan descifrar y seguir….también creo que al seguir este camino que los llevará a "la Fortaleza" tendrán que ir pasando distinta pruebas, imagino que en puntos clave, hay algo o alguien que les irá mostrando los obstáculos…todavía no se me ocurre como han planeado hacerlo para que nadie pueda notarlo…la magia siempre deja un rastro…la verdad es que no lo sé-

- yo creo que, aparte de mostrar un rastro, este tipo de cosas debe encerrar un tipo de ritual o algo con algún significado…-agregó Ginny, y de pronto abrió inmensamente los ojos, como notando algo que antes no había visto – Luna, si lo que dices es cierto, el próximo punto, la próxima muerte ocurrirá dentro de éste perímetro – y rodeo con su varita el lugar – es donde vive Harry ¿cierto? – se dirigió depositando sus azules ojos sobre su novio.

-eso no debe preocuparnos, Ginny… mi muerte siempre será una corona atractiva para este tipo de magos oscuros, Voldemort se encargó de ello al señalarme –y mostró su cicatriz con un gesto melancólico-…estoy seguro que los encontraremos y desarmaremos antes de que puedan realizar su séptima muerte…Hermione¿qué hay respecto a los rituales que existan detrás?-

- la verdad, Harry, he revisado todos los libros y no he podido localizar algún ritual en estas muertes, algo que explique….lo más cercano que encontré es respecto a la forma en que están dispuestos los cuerpos…los brazos en 90º y la runa en el vientre, se utilizó en la antigua Atlántida, era el símbolo de la esclavitud, se esclavizaba a los squib, todos conocen la historia de la Atlántida…-

-una isla de puros magos, casi inaccesible para los muggles –interrumpió Neville- pero por razones degenerativas y debido a la endogamia, cada vez nacieron más y más squib – guardó un silencio – ni siquiera les daban oportunidad, eran salvajes, si nacías y no demostrabas poderes, de inmediato pasabas a formar parte de la fila de los esclavos…no previeron que a veces los magos mostramos más tarde nuestras habilidades – y se refregó nervioso las manos – los magos que por error fueron enviados a la esclavitud, formaron un ejército, apoyado por los squib, y ocurrió la Gran Guerra del 350 a.C…se dice que nadie sobrevivió…y la isla se hundió-

-eso apoyaría mis pesquisas – agregó Harry – nuestros espías han oído respecto a una antigua hermandad que perseguía squib, pero que fue desmantelada hace casi 200 años, se dice que juraron venganza y que se han vuelto a reunir, bajo un nuevo líder, descendiente del linaje Gamp…Ron necesito que diseñes una estrategia para proteger a los residentes de la zona que Luna encontró…Neville, necesito que averigües algo más respecto a los rituales que existen detrás de estas muertes…aún estamos muy lejos…Ginny y Luna, necesito que trabajéis juntas, quiero todos los antecedentes de vida y muerte de las 6 víctimas que hasta ahora han sido encontradas, nombre completo, direcciones, nacimiento, hobbies, qué hacían cuando la gente las veían y qué hacían en la soledad de su hogar, necesito saberlo todo, todo! –bramó -debemos descubrir en que están unidos, por qué ellos? y no otros… ahora, pueden irse, debemos desentrañar esta madeja antes de que la próxima muerte nos alcance, sólo tendremos unos meses hasta que eso ocurra…-bajó la vista un segundo y agregó – Hermione, necesito que te quedes, nosotros trabajaremos juntos en este caso…-esperó que todos se fueran y aguantó estoicamente la mirada de asombro y de silenciosa advertencia que Ron le envió antes de irse.

Se sentaron uno frente a otro y Hermione esperó pacientemente a que Harry comenzara a hablar:

-Hermione, nuestro trabajo será ocuparnos de quien creo es la cabecilla de esta nueva hermandad…nos ocuparemos de Draco Malfoy- y esperó a que la reacción llegara.

Hermione abrió inmensamente sus ojos y ante la impresión sólo pudo exclamar -¡Draco Malfoy es inocente, Harry, tú también lo sabes, deja de perseguir un fantasma-rodó los ojos- esto no es una venganza personal ¡por Morgana, Harry, Draco Malfoy nos ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort, sin su crucial información, en este momento simplemente ya no existiríamos!-

-Hermione, Draco Malfoy intentó matar a Dumbledore delante de mis ojos, porqué lo sigues defendiendo –comenzó a perder la paciencia – Draco Malfoy sólo se pasó al bando adecuado en el momento adecuado, él sólo busca su bienestar…-intentó serenarse, quería convencer a su amiga con buenos argumentos- estudié el árbol genealógico de los Gamp, en teoría en 1897 los Gamp se emparentaron con los Black, ancestrales familias de sangre pura, Hester Gamp se casó con Sirius II Black... y Draco Malfoy figura como uno de sus actuales descendientes…

Hermione hizo una mueca de exasperación – Harry, entiende… Draco Malfoy corrió riesgo vital por ayudarnos, él no tenía porqué hacer eso, se jugó la vida por nuestra causa y gracias a él ganamos!- al ver la mirada aireada y ofendida de Harry, intentó suavizar sus palabras- ya sabes a lo q me refiero, a la información y a su apoyo en la batalla y esas cosas…-decidió callar, después de todo, uno sólo es dueño de sus silencios y esclavo de sus palabras.

-Snape también se había arrepentido, Hermione ¿recuerdas? –siseó conteniendo su ira –y mató al mejor mago que en todos los tiempos haya existido, Albus Dumbledore, no permitiré que eso vuelva a ocurrir-

Hermione intentó una nueva táctica para hacer desistir a su amigo - ¿por qué yo¿qué te hace pensar que él confiará en mi¿qué te hace creer que de odiarme por la sangre que llevo, pase a confidenciarme que es el jefe de una hermandad asesina que busca esclavizar a los squib? Crees que nos sentaremos en su casa y mientras tomamos el té me dirá, "Hemy, olvidaba contarte que últimamente maté a 6 personas y creo que los squib deben ser esclavizados" Harry! Por Merlín! Si tus teorías son ciertas, soy la menos indicada para hacer el trabajo! –bufó al fin.

-Al contrario, Hermione¿crees que no lo medité lo suficiente antes de pedírtelo? No recuerdas a quien contactó primero para darnos la información acerca de los mortífagos? A quién citó 3 veces para pasar información? Junto a quién luchó en la batalla final? Espalda contra espalda – y agregó al ver la cara de "estás paranoico!" que Hermione puso – y no creas que fui el único que lo notó…además, eres la auror mejor entrenada que tenemos en el ministerio y la única que no tiene un compromiso amoroso conocido, aparte de Luna…

-¿compromiso amoroso? – golpearía a Ron por ser tan indeciso, por permitirle llevar todo con tanta discreción – Harry, Ron y yo …-

- lo sé – no la dejó terminar – pero soy el único que lo sabe, ustedes han sido bastante discretos, agregaría que debo ser el único que lo ha imaginado y podemos tomar ventaja de eso –

Era cierto, sus encuentros con Ron eran bastante furtivos y eventuales, Ron lo había decidido así y ella esperaba que pronto él sintiese la confianza para pedirle que fuese su novia oficialmente y se presentasen ante el mundo como lo que siempre debieron ser…

-pero-balbuceó casi sin argumentos - ¿cómo lo encontraré¿qué debo hacer¿cómo lograré que no sospeche, no lo veo hace años¡siglos!...-

Harry giró la carpeta azul que tenía sobre su escritorio y la abrió, contenía muchos pergaminos y fotografías, el primer pergamino que ella pudo leer titulaba "La Misión".

-Aquí encontrarás toda la información que necesitas, lugares que frecuenta, sus amigos más cercanos, sus novias, su helado favorito, todo…sé que encontrarás la manera de ganarte su confianza…Hermione, él te eligió, antes que tú a él, tenlo siempre presente…yo estaré cerca, yo te ayudaré en todo y jamás dejaré que te reúnas con él sin una vigilancia constante, de la cual me ocuparé personalmente – terminó al fin, la había convencido, había sido difícil…pero así era Hermione Granger, una chica poco agraciada, pero de inflexible talante cuando se trataba de ayudar a sus amigos y encontrar la verdad…

-Si descubro que él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, debes prometerme que le dejarás tranquilo, Harry, estoy arriesgando demasiado si acepto esta misión, debes prometerme que no lo volverás a inculpar de ningún complot fatalista – y sus ojos brillaron, como si estuviese ganando un duelo de ingenio.

Harry no se esperaba eso, tosió para disimular su asombro, pero dijo al fin – lo prometo – estaba seguro que Malfoy tenía relación con los asesinatos y no lo dejaría escapar, esta vez lo haría pudrirse en Azkaban por la muerte de su mentor.

Hermione salió de ahí con la carpeta bajo el brazo y su cabeza erguida, iba a ganar una apuesta.

**Hasta aquí, por si no lo habéis notado, esto se supone que ocurrió 5 años antes del capítulo anterior, la historia usará mucho el racconto, ya saben que a mi me encanta ese estilo...saludos y dejen reviews...**


End file.
